UNSC Aegis Fate
The , Hull Classification Symbol FFG-307, is a Frigate of the UNSC Navy Halo 3, multiplayer level Sandtrap. Background The Aegis Fate took part in the attempt to stop the Prophet of Truth from activating the Ark's Portal. In the cut-scene, it can be seen firing MAC rounds at the Forerunner Dreadnought alongside the UNSC Forward Unto Dawn and an unknown UNSC frigate. The Aegis followed the Covenant Separatists' First Sangheilian Fleet into the portal and survived a further engagement between the Sangheili and Truth's fleet. In the ensuing Battle of Installation 00, the Aegis Fate was last seen in a stationary position in the atmosphere of the Ark over a Brute encampment in the desert regions (the multiplayer map Sandtrap). It is unknown whether or not Aegis Fate ever made it back to Earth. Assignment It was assigned to the UNSC Home Fleet during the First and Second Battle of Earth when the confrontation concluded with the Covenant Loyalist withdrawal through the Forerunner Portal. Several hours later, the Sangheilian Fleet pursued them through the Portal, and the UNSC Aegis Fate was one of the UNSC warships attached to the Elite fleet as well as the [[UNSC Forward Unto Dawn|UNSC Forward Unto Dawn]]. Behind the Scenes The can be seen if one looks towards the northeastern''Halo 3: The Official Guide'' patch of unclouded sky on the Halo 3 multiplayer map Sandtrap. This might explain the reason why there are human weapons on this map. UNSC Battle Cruiser Prior to Halo 3's release, the Aegis Fate was thought to be a UNSC Battle Cruiser utilized in the Battle of the Ark, and descriptions found in the Halo 3 Beta described it as such[http://www.1up.com/do/newsStory?cId=3159937 www.1up.com, Halo 3 Beta source code hack leak]. Estimates of its size, armaments, and capabilities, using the Super Star Destroyer ships from the Star Wars series and universe[http://xbox360.ign.com/articles/800/800896p2.html xbox360.ign.com, Halo 3 release] placed it as one of the most powerful ships in either side's armada. Ironically, it turned out to be a frigate, one of the UNSC's least effective and smallest ships, in the final game. Miscellaneous It was found that a glitch allowed the camera to get past the boundaries of the map and roam freely outside of it. You can see this on a Youtube.com videohttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GdCQyWOGLjk. . Trivia *The number 7 can be seen in the star on the lower bow of the ship. Which is another reference by Bungie to the number 7. *You can go into the hangar bay of the Aegis Fate. *During the Second Battle of Earth, it is indistinguishable from other ships, all of them bearing the same numbers and name as the UNSC Forward Unto Dawn. *It can be seen on the Halo 3 Multiplayer map: Sandtrap. *Prior to the release of Halo 3, the Aegis Fate was thought to be a UNSC Battle Cruiser. This speculation was proved wrong after the release of the game. *The Aegis Fate is to the North-East of sandtrap Sources Category:UNSC fr:UNSC Aegis Fate